


一个PWP

by laji



Category: 3P - Fandom, 磊白文
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laji/pseuds/laji
Summary: 叔侄变父子，所以婶婶算是……小妈。这样。





	一个PWP

“太太。”女佣上来扶，被白厌厌挥手屏退。今天确实气氛太好，喝多了：“都下去吧，有事儿我会叫你们的。”她感到有点头重脚轻，不想被别人看到这副样子。  
看着梳妆台镜子里的自己，脸色有些发白，她知道这会儿看起来是醒了一些，待会儿后劲上来只怕更大。于是赶紧洗漱了躺下。  
昏昏沉沉有点渴，身体一点儿都动不了。算了，就这么睡吧。白厌厌恍惚间听到有人推门进来，只道是女佣：“给我倒杯水。”  
再有意识，是感觉到靠在了宽阔的胸口，液体被渡进嘴里缓解了渴望，只不过是通过另一张嘴。还有一双温暖干燥的大手在她睡袍里游走，白厌厌用微不足道的扭动躲避这爱抚：“阿磊，我要睡了。”  
对方并不听劝，反而轻轻吮吸亲吻起她后脖颈到锁骨一片柔嫩的皮肤，揉搓乳房的动作也越发用力。  
白厌厌夹紧了腿。她是个正常已婚女人，对于丈夫吴磊的取索无度，她谈不上喜欢但也不讨厌。女人放松身体任由挑逗，被冷落一段时间的欲望很快把她点着了“老公……啊！”对方狠狠掐了一下，让她迷蒙中清醒了一些。  
刘耀文捏着她的下巴，赏玩对方看清自己那一刻惊恐的神情道：“婶婶……哦我是不是应该叫你小妈？”  
“我跟吴磊，我跟我爸……很像吗？”  
白厌厌从嗓子眼咕嘟出一声尖叫，手脚并用，连滚带爬企图挣脱开刘耀文的控制范围，却只稍稍挪动就被拉回来压在身下：“你疯了！”她听到刘耀文解开皮带的声音，再次激烈挣扎。  
“我真的好想你，婶婶、小妈、厌厌。”刘耀文解开衬衫扣子俯身去吻她：“白老师，还记得你给我口交那次吗？”  
那之后我就后悔了，我怎么不当时就干你。他摸到了白厌厌腿中间的那条缝，那里因为刚才的调情已经湿濡，隐秘地吐出一些体液：“我爸多久没操你了？你受得了吗？”  
“你下去！你爸马上就回来了！”  
不会的，他在楼下打牌呢。刘耀文揉弄着指尖的软肉，让她更加湿滑。他亲了亲白厌厌抵住自己的手：“我锁好门了。”  
白厌厌的手慢慢垂下去，难堪地抓住手边的织物，并且随着刘耀文慢慢插进来的动作抓紧：“不要！”被完全填满的一瞬间她还是后悔了：“我不可以，你出去！我……不行……不要！”  
女人纤细的手指握住刘耀文的结实上臂，试图将他推的离自己的身体远一些。  
“嘶——你太紧了，白老师。”刘耀文就着插入的深度重重的撞了几下，白厌厌顿时破碎得再说不出成句的言语，咬着嘴唇发出凄厉短促的哀鸣。刘耀文自己也疼，便放轻了动作大开大合地干起来，又柔声嘱咐：“婶婶，你要是疼，就咬着我。”说着还把小臂送到她嘴边。  
女人没有回答，除了拧着眉头，眼泪一颗颗的落下来，她什么也做不了。刘耀文爽了一会儿，不再那么猴急，于是把刚才只是褪下来的裤子彻底脱了扔到一边，拉起白厌厌结实有力的腿夹着自己的腰，试着戳弄。  
突然她整个人抽搐了一下，原本就皱着的脸露出更加痛苦的神色。刘耀文咽了口口水喉结滚动，俯身捧住她的屁股就着那个位置又深又密地动起来。白厌厌手空抓了几下终于又抓紧了刘耀文的上臂，她想说些什么，但只是哀叫着，夹杂着急促的喘息和哽咽。  
刘耀文看到她白而薄的皮肤迅速染上了红，从耳朵尖到脖梗，从鼻尖到眼皮。刘耀文实在很爱看这个，看吴磊的老婆因为自己的东西爽得眼泪啪嗒啪嗒直掉。  
我爸可真暴殄天物，这么好的老婆让独守空房，刘耀文想，不过还好。  
这不是还有我呢吗？  
刘耀文停了下来，让白厌厌喘口气，然后去吻她眼角的泪痣。  
热流一股股涌向他们连接交合的地方，刘耀文知道那是什么，他慢慢向外拔，液体立刻跟着沁出来一些，打湿了床单。白厌厌慌乱地想阻止，又不知道说什么，只好用手背盖住眼睛。可是闭上眼睛能阻止泪水，下面的水还是汩汩地流。刘耀文猛地插回去，发出咕叽的水声，白厌厌明显听见了，她咬紧嘴唇脸也绯红。  
刘耀文又在慢慢抽出去：“叫老公。”  
女人哪里听得这三个字：“你疯了！”她今天第二次说这句话。刘耀文就继续在那里拖拖拉拉，女人被他搞得几乎疯掉，但她只是哭，什么也不肯说。  
刘耀文直起身，把她的膝盖并拢压倒胸前：“也对，我爸才是你老公。”白厌厌还以为他放弃了，松了一口气。却听少年接着用他一如既往天真烂漫的口吻说：“那你叫我小老公吧，好不好？”刘耀文咬着牙舂弄，白厌厌本来就夹得他头皮发麻，这样腿并住更紧了。  
他压着白厌厌操了一会儿，不依不饶：叫嘛，叫我一声。  
“婶子，我干得你很舒服吧？”  
“下次我爸没空弄你的时候来找我吧，我弄你。”  
“我爸顶到过这儿吗？”  
“我操得你水多还是我爸？”  
女人捂着嘴只能呻吟，神色迷蒙浑身是汗，经不住反复追问，终于低低的叫了一声：“小…小老公。”她自己也觉得臊的慌，于是夹得刘耀文低吼一声。少年粗喘着拉开白厌厌的腿架在肩膀上，把她撞在床框上蛮力顶了百十来下，终于拔出来射在腿根。  
白厌厌高潮后浑身脱力，本来就昏沉的酒劲更加压倒一切，扯着被子把自己胡乱卷起来入睡，再不打算理会任何事情。刘耀文捡起裤子穿上，还没来得及扣好衬衫扣子，惊恐的发现门锁开始转动。  
门轻轻地被推开，进来的人是……  
“爸！”  
“嘘——”男人将食指压在嘴唇上，做出一个噤声的手势。看了看房间内的状况，关上了门，重新反锁好。  
少年嘴上嚣张，面对当下的状况只有一片空白的大脑。吴磊把外套脱了丢在一边，又把已经松垮在脖子上的领带解下来，上前蒙在了床上那个女人的眼睛。  
男人掀开被子，看到了刘耀文留下的一片狼藉，他掀开白厌厌的睡袍，打开腿看了看，转头瞄了一眼已经缩到墙角的孽子。  
“耀文？小文……别闹。”女人感到又有人捏着自己的下巴玩，自然以为少年还没离开。对方捏开她的嘴，揉弄了一会儿嘴唇，接着把什么东西塞到了她的嘴边。  
白厌厌当然不肯，对方便按着她的舌头摩挲上颚，弄得她嘴都闭不上，口水顺着下颌流到脖子。  
白厌厌心里有点惊愕“吴磊？”奈何说不出话来也看不到。大得令人作呕的生殖器强硬地塞进来，白厌厌心下存疑，身体却格外迷迷糊糊，也就张着嘴给捅了。那根东西戳得她干呕，唾液流下来她下意识去擦被摁住手腕，白厌厌讨厌这种操她嘴的方式。可是她整个人还软着，对于对方身份的猜测更让她惶恐不安，眼泪把领带弄湿了，贴着脸极不舒服。  
吴磊捏着白厌厌的下巴让她给自己口了一会儿，水淋淋地拔了出来，他只拉开了拉链，衬衫也只松开了领口。  
得到空气的白厌厌猛烈地咳嗽着，想说什么，又不敢问，她只是喘，大口的呼吸。  
一时间房间里安静得诡异。  
刘耀文不争气地吓哭了，还不争气地又硬了。白厌厌自己看不见，可她因为呼吸困难绯红着脸，含着男人生殖器的样子，真的很难让人不硬。  
磊子抠了抠刚才已经被刘耀文搞得一塌糊涂的地方，看还有点肿了，吹了口气。  
白厌厌一下子确定，喘息着惊叫：“阿磊！”她不需要回答，她可以肯定是自己丈夫。  
怎么会，怎么会……刘耀文呢？吴磊食指捅进去，熟练地找到了她敏感的地方，一个并不深的位置按了按。白厌厌感到荒谬且恐惧，但这并不能阻止她身体起了激烈地反应：“阿磊，阿磊！”她哭了起来，伸手要扯掉眼睛上蒙着的东西，却被脸朝下压进了枕头里。  
男人从背后十指紧扣住她的手，不让她有动作的余地，从背后用这个姿势慢慢插了进来。  
白厌厌哽住了呼吸，再发不出声音，只有细微不可闻的噫噫呜呜抽泣。她劲瘦的腰肢被捞在臂弯里，整个人罩在吴磊的身躯下不得动弹。  
“阿磊，不要那么深了，好疼。”  
她终于挣扎着露出口鼻来呼吸，整个人哀哀地叫着，浑身泛红地求饶：“阿磊，求你了……啊！”  
吴磊动作不大，甚至看起来十分温柔，只是白厌厌很快脱了力气，除了被强硬箍住的腰还能配合，四肢早就软得只能任人摆弄，手指连床单也抓不住。  
吴磊松开手拔出来，将瘫软成一团的白厌厌翻过来重新插进去。一边贴近她的耳朵柔声细语：“你小老公……”  
白厌厌听到这，就明白吴磊什么都听到了，只能闭上眼颤抖听天由命。  
“你小老公，捅到这儿了？”  
“没有……啊！真没有，阿磊，阿磊我错了……”男人扯掉蒙着她眼睛的领带，看到的是白厌厌茫然失神的眼睛，哭得红肿。  
吴磊俯身亲吻那颗泪痣，不再为难白厌厌，她也顺从的打开腿缠上男人的腰，配合他的各种顶弄抽插。  
刘耀文没听过白厌厌这样的呻吟，甜腻娇媚，渗到骨子里去。他看到吴磊摸了摸白厌厌的大腿内侧，抬手给自己看。  
全是水。  
白厌厌已经不再哭了，也停止了抽噎，只是茫然地看向天花板。  
“小文干你爽，还是我爽？”  
白厌厌神经反射般被顶得抽一下，又眼泪滚出来。  
“你小老公和老公，谁操得你舒服。”  
“阿磊。”  
吴磊射在白厌厌里面的时候，她已经只剩孱弱呼吸证明还活着了，刘耀文看着她像个被弄坏的娃娃丢在凌乱的床单被褥里，眼泪要掉下来又不敢掉下来。  
“来吧，喏。”  
刘耀文不明白，吴磊只好明说：“你不是又想操她了？”刘耀文连连摇头，但是他本来就靠墙站的，退无可退。  
心疼了？男人挑眉，揉着白厌厌红润的嘴唇说：“要搞就快点，要不我来她就没那么好过了。”  
刘耀文，你真不是人。少年恨不得抽自己一百个巴掌，但还是过去掰开了她的腿，白厌厌已经一点反应都没了，要不是她还睁着眼睛，刘耀文会以为她晕过去了。  
他爸衣冠楚楚的坐在床边抽起了烟，还轻抚着白厌厌的额头。  
也不知道是爽的是痛的，女人弓起身子扣紧刘耀文的背，少年便动得小心翼翼。但这回大概是白厌厌真被操惨了，拧着眉头边呻吟边掉泪，刘耀文慢慢动，她吃的苦头就更大。  
刘耀文想动作大点快做完，白厌厌又梗着脖子快死过去了。  
“乖，厌厌。”吴磊凑过来，揉着厌厌的胸跟她舌吻，女人像是突然反应过来什么，颤抖着挣扎，却被吴磊紧紧抱在怀里动弹不得。  
真的是，和他爸轮流操一个女人。刘耀文意识到这点不由得毛骨悚然，冷气从脚后跟爬上脊背，让他全身的汗毛根根树立。而快感又从下身直冲天灵盖，白厌厌反应激烈夹得更紧了，他血气上涌，感觉下一秒就要忍不住射了。刘耀文抬起白厌厌纤细的小腿亲吻，狠狠顶了几下咬咬牙准备拔出来，却看到他爸仰了下头示意他：就这样，别动。  
刘耀文只纠结了一会儿就屈服了，他重新埋了进去，能射在里面谁舍得拔出来呢。意识到他们想法的白厌厌终于猛烈挣扎起来，但她被吴磊从背后环抱着把手臂绞住，深深地吻住，便只能发出呜咽和喉咙里抗拒的哼鸣。  
她额前的头发已经全都汗湿了，眼泪也刷刷流下来。刘耀文在她身体里动得越来越快，白厌厌被握住抽插的小腿颤抖起来，脚趾蜷曲踢动。  
吴磊结束了给她的吻，舔弄着白厌厌的嘴唇柔声嘱咐：“乖——”  
白厌厌不再挣扎，她仰起头绝望的闭上了眼睛。刘耀文射在了里面。  
四肢百骸血液奔腾，心脏怦怦跳到要爆炸。是因为快感吗？刘耀文承认，更多是因为恐惧。  
喘息平定，刘耀文起身穿好衣服。白厌厌还卧在吴磊的胸口哽咽着，一抽一抽的。吴磊爱抚着她，亲吻她的发丝和耳朵：“不哭不哭~白老师~”  
白厌厌的哭声越来越微弱，似乎要睡着了。刘耀文脚底发软，只想快点逃离这里，吴磊似乎也没什么话要说，只专心哄着怀里的白厌厌，像对待新生儿一般温柔。  
“耀文儿。”  
听到呼唤，少年浑身一僵。还好吴磊只是说，出去的时候把门关上。  
刘耀文如蒙大赦，他还是有点担心白厌厌，关门的一瞬间鼓起勇气朝里面看了一眼。  
他爸脱下衬衫的背影，结实的后背上布满旧伤和疤痕。  
“阿磊，我错了，真的……我真的不行了！”  
关上门的一瞬间，他仿佛又听到了白厌厌的哭叫。  
但是他哪敢回头。  
【end】


End file.
